


Charm and Manipulation

by navaan



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies), Quantum of Solace (2008)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Manipulations, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Slight Canon Divergence, Yuletide 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sex could be a lot of things to James.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sometimes it was comfort, sometimes just pleasure, most of the time sport. Nearly always it gave him power, even when his partners were not aware of it. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm and Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redleather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redleather/gifts).



James had learned early on that you could get what you wanted with charm and manipulation. He hadn’t even been fifteen yet, by the time he noticed that girls and sometimes even women were _noticing_ him and could be easily charmed.

It took him a little longer to figure out why that was so important – and even longer to notice that he'd been working his charm on Michael Harrison without ever trying. But being pressed up against a closed dorm room, a tongue exploring his mouth, kind of made him realise that maybe he should have seen the signs long before this. 

He was pretty sure, he’d flirted along. It just hadn’t occurred to him that he’d been doing it.

And now he was going to thoroughly enjoy the moment.

& & &

Sex could be a lot of things to James.

Sometimes it was comfort, sometimes just pleasure, most of the time sport. Nearly always it gave him power, even when his partners were not aware of it. 

But even at his most manipulative he wasn’t a selfish lover. He knew exactly what to give them to make everybody equally happy. He knew where to touch, how to coax and when to surrender. By now he had honed his charm into a weapon and he made liberal use of it whenever it suited him. 

And it suited him often, as he was turning himself into a weapon, too. Since he’d been recruited by the Secret Service he’d learned a lot, but most of the refinement he was doing himself.

He spotted his target across the room, talking to a beautiful woman dressed in an obviously expensive dress. James watched covertly, already planning his next steps and trying to evaluate what exactly he was observing. The man was in possession of vital information and James had been sent to retrieve it. He’d have to find a way into his rooms. Maybe the woman could be his way in. If she was a lover, a mistress... 

He took a sip from his champagne, wishing he’d chosen another drink, and looked up only to find his target looking back at him. For a moment he was convinced that his cover was blown, that he had given himself away, and he tried to think of all the things he could have done to be too obvious. But then the man gave him a slight smile and there was something dark in his eyes that James recognized immediately.

So he drew his lips into a slight smile and took a moment to really look at the man in turn, not subtle about what he was looking at.

There was his way in.

And this wouldn’t be hardship at all.

Later when he was leaving a trail of kisses along strong thighs, a calloused hand in his hair, guiding him, urging him on, he allowed himself a small and nearly honest smile. His partner was catching his eyes, thinking the smile was for him.

“I knew you'd be even more beautiful naked,” he said and James answered with an amused huff. “You don't like being called beautiful?” 

James chuckled again a little louder and crawled up the bed. “You can call me whatever you want,” he said. “As long as you're going to do something about it.”

This one was all about conquest and James was up to letting himself be conquered for the moment. He reached out to put an arm around broad shoulders and brought their bodies together. It earned him a chocked hiss and he writhed a little in response to make his partner hurry up and do something about both their erections.

“God, I want to fuck you.”

“I thought that was why we're here,” James whispered breathlessly, trying not smile.

The man held his gaze, putting a hand on his jaw and stroking lightly. James couldn't remember the last time someone had looked at him as if it mattered what _he_ wanted. He leaned forward to make their mouths meet in a kiss and suddenly everything sped up. They kissed, moved, writhed, touched, clawed at each other. It was harsh and hard and fast and felt so very real.

A few hours later, James slipped from the hotel room a briefcase under his arm and a friendly smile on his face for the maid he passed in the hallway.

& & &

He was on his way to making double-oh. He knew it. 

But instead of getting the orders that would give him the opportunity to prove himself he was sent out after a high-ranking government official who was under suspicion of selling state secrets. A simple mission: Find out the truth and don't act on your own. He was bored already.

But the target's wife was a stunning beauty and Bond had no problem getting close to her in hopes of finding out more about the husband.

They were already in a state of undress, tumbling into the bed of another hotel room, when James froze up, taking notice of where exactly his weapons were and how to reach them quickly if necessary. Someone was at the door.

She looked at him from the place where she was lying beneath him, her legs still lazily wound around his body, smiling at him excitedly.

A key was turning in the keyhole.

The husband, of course.

James tried to pull away, but she was holding him back, still smiling. He looked over his shoulder where the man was entering, looking right at the bed without any hint of surprise. _Trap_ , his mind screamed. His hand was already moving toward the gun hidden in his jacket, lying on the edge of the bed only inches away.

But he held still again when the man only calmly observed the scene. Then he let his own dinner jacket glide to the floor.

“You see, James. Me and my husband, we share _everything_.”

He looked down into her warm brown eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. “I see.” The husband had reached the bed, his shirt already open.

“And now we're going to share you. You don't mind, do you?”

He smiled at the other man who had yet to say something, but was looking at him with an appreciative glint in his eyes.

“I don't mind.”

& & &

Shortly after he received his license to kill.

His life didn't change much. His missions did.

Then he met Versper and everything was on the verge of changing once again. He recognized the potential danger she could be to someone who could never look back. 

He told her she wasn't his type because she was single and thought of his recent exploits with a married woman who shared everything with her husband.

Of course, he will only find out Vesper wasn't single either until it's far to late.

& & &

As he and Camille were actually working together now he though it was time to ask directly about her work as agent and about sleeping with Green to get to her revenge.

“Are you offended?” Camille asked back, challenging him to judge her.

James chuckled, smiling good naturedly. “No. Not at all.” Why would he judge her. He was an agent, too. He’d do whatever was necessary. “Honestly? I would have slept with him if I'd thought that would get me anywhere.”

She laughed, startled, and a shadow of disbelieve passed through her lovely brown eyes. “You’re kidding.”

He just smiled back serenely, letting her come to her own conclusions.

Of course, that was when their plane was attacked and there was no more time to discuss the things they were willing to do for their countries or causes.

& & &

Another hotel room, another mission.

A young man panting his name, while he was busy fucking him into the mattress. He enjoyed the way his name was rolling of the other man's tongue. 

This one did want to feel wanted, to feel loved – and Bond knew exactly how to give that. He already had all the information he could hope to get from him, but he would at least give that.

When he stepped into the hotel bar a few hours later, Felix Leiter was sitting there waiting for him. “Didn't know you were this flexible, James.”

“I'm sure there are many things we don't know about each other, Felix.” He ordered his Martini and gave his friend a side-way glance. “Jealous?”

“Of your flexibility or of all the beautiful people who end up in bed with you?”

James shrugged, taking a sip of his drink and pointedly staring at Felix. “You tell me.”

Felix rolled his eyes, but chuckled good-naturedly.

& & &

Everybody at MI6 knew about 007 and his promiscuity. Everybody knew that the people who tangled with James Bond lived dangerously – and very often didn’t survive for long. 

007 had learned to use his looks and charms like a weapon, better than anything Q branch would ever come up with.

But only James Bond knew that sometimes this weapon could be a two-edged knife and that sometimes all he wanted was to feel a connection – even if he knew it would be short lived.


End file.
